1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image display apparatus capable of processing distance information. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an automobile mount type television receiving apparatus equipped with a map meter function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Very recently, liquid crystal television receivers equipped with a liquid crystal display panel have been widely utilized. In particular, such liquid crystal television receivers are mounted on automobiles. However, these automobile mount type liquid crystal television receivers merely have the function to receive television broadcasting programs, but have no other functions specific to car use.
On the other hand, a so-called "map meter" has been marketed so as to actually measure a distance over positions on a map, while moving on a surface of this map. Also, wrist watches equipped with the function of a map meter are recently commercially available. However, this type of map meters have small-sized display units, which is difficult to observe, and also merely represent the distances. This implies that such wrist watches do not have a drive guidance function.
On the other hand, there have been marketed automobiles equipped with navigation functions. However, since such automobile navigation systems require satellites and CD-ROM (Compact Disk-Read-Only Memory), there are problems of large-sized apparatus and very high cost.